


Spaceflight

by caddyl



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Gen, Ladystuck 2014, Pictures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 08:51:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3168851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caddyl/pseuds/caddyl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She left behind where she was bound, her feet have yet to touch the ground.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spaceflight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gregorsamsa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gregorsamsa/gifts).



She left behind where she was bound, her feet have yet to touch the ground.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays, obreon! I hope you had a lovely New Year celebration, whatever you did. Thank you for the wonderful prompts, I had a lot of fun working on this picture!


End file.
